The Captain and the Swan
by ElegantlyxDisastrous
Summary: A Captain Swan collection. Killian watching Emma sleep leads to morning love, Henry introduces flappy birds to Killian, and Killian takes Emma and Henry to a special place while Emma has a secret question, Henry attempts to make waffles, Killian surprises Emma with two four legged beauties. Chapter 8 is up. Reviews are appreciated.
1. I Aim To Please, Milady

A/N: Hey guys, once again, thank you in advance for reading. I hope you find it as heartwarming as I did when I wrote it. I plan on writing more oneshots/drabbles/whatever you want to call it (not too familiar on the lingo, feel free to school me) and put them here. Anywho, enjoy.

One moment he was dreaming of Emma steering the Jolly Roger with absolutely nothing on and the next he was waking up beside her. Still half asleep, and half hard from the dream, he slowly sat up and stretched his arms. He looked beside him to see the woman of his dreams still sleeping away the warm summer morning. The sunlight illuminated through the champagne colored curtains that bathed his sleeping beauty in a golden glow. Her curled blond hair was spread around her and a soft noise escaped her sleeping lips. Killian stared at her in amazement and wondered how even when she's sleeping, how she manages to tug on his heartstrings. He would never forget the moments they shared last night. He would never forget the way her body responded to his touch, the heat of her skin when he kissed her, and the way her back arched when he made love to her for the first time. Never, had he experienced something so incredibly real.

He didn't want to wake her but he couldn't refrain from leaning over and brushing a stray hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He paused for a moment to stare at her sleeping face and wondered if he would ever witness something more peaceful than a sleeping Swan. His blue eyes sparkled as he lingered on his side of the bed to watch her for a moment longer. Deciding he would never forget the image, he slowly began to pull the covers off his legs in hopes of not disturbing her, and got up.

While he was in the kitchen preparing their morning hot chocolate, he heard her stir in her sleep. He stopped what he was doing and went to her bedroom. He stood in the doorway and watched her outstretched arm frantically search his side of the bed. The sight of seeing her sleep-search for him made him smile. He decided to forget about the hot chocolate and slid himself back into bed on top of the covers.

Emma softly moaned in her sleep and Killian smiled for what seemed the fifth time that morning. Her arm found his naked torso and wrapped itself around his waist and she pulled herself closer. Killian released a small chuckle and slid his arm around her waist and gently pulled her to him. He raised the arm that was missing his hook, for he takes it off before he goes to bed to prevent from possibly scratching her, and rested it above his head. He pulled her even closer and, as if it was a natural reaction, she cuddled herself against his body and rested her head on his chest and entwined her legs with his, resting her knee between his knees. Being tangled in the sheet covered her naked backside while the upper part of her body is exposed. Her perky and soft breasts gently rest against his skin and her head rested underneath his chin. He noted how her blond hair felt soft and silky against his skin and instinctively curled his arm around her waist.

Her breath tickled the side of his neck but he paid no mind. Instead, he was focused on her hair and how it smells of sweet strawberries. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply in hopes of never forgetting the intoxicating scent. He would remember moments like these for the rest of his life. He closed his eyes.

"Killian..?" A soft female voice whispered.

He looked down and saw his Sleeping Swan's eyes were still closed and began to stroke her hair.

"Yes, love?" He murmured.

She began to slightly stir and lifted up her head to where their eyes were now meeting. Blue crystals were locked onto green embers and, at that moment, he swore his entire soul to the woman wrapped in his arms.

"That was amazing," she whispered. Killian watched as a sleepy smile spread across his love's face that warmed his heart. What in the hell did he do to become so lucky?

Killian chuckled low before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I aim to please, milady." He replied.

Emma chuckled softly and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft explosion of passion and heat. Hooked wrapped both of his arms around her while her hands found the back of his head. It took only a passing of mere seconds before the kiss was deepened and Killian ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip, asking for entrance. She gladly accepted him and their tongues met, which turned the kiss into a fiery desire for each other's devotion.

Emma moaned softly into the kiss and Killian used that moment to slide his hand along the side of her neck and a soft noise escaped his lips. Killian could feel how much heat was beginning to ignite him and sensed his beloved was feeling the same. In a swift, but gentle motion, Killian was laying on top of Emma, their lips not breaking for a moment. Her hands found his back and her fingertips began to roam and explore the exposed skin while more moans escaped her lips. Killian's hand trailed from her neck, slid down her shoulder until it reached her breast, and he gently ran his thumb over her perky nipple. Killian grinned when he felt her body twitch and mentally noted the spot. He used the same hand to slide down the side of her body, admiring her curves, and rested his hand on her hip.

They momentarily broke their kiss and he rested his forehead against hers. She looked up at him through glazed emerald eyes with a look that Killian understood perfectly. He smirked and kissed her once more before using his hand to lift her hips for a better angle. He repositioned himself and slid his hand from her hip down between her thighs. He ran his fingertip over her female and felt that she was ready.

He peered down at her with hazy eyes and she looked at him with pleading eyes. He lifted his hand and used his thumb to caress her cheek. The moment she closed her eyes to his touch is the moment he slid himself inside. Emma moaned as he entered her and Killian leaned down to steal her moan with his mouth. As he forced his tongue to dart between her lips, he slid his hips closer to hers, and slid farther inside her sensitive walls. The fingertips Emma used to explore his skin turned into slight nails that lightly scratched the surface of his skin. The sensation caused Killian to escape a moan of his own and he began to increase his thrusts. As he did so, he felt her walls become tighter around him and the pleasure caused his breath to hitch and his heart to beat against his ribcage. As he felt her tighten around him, he broke their kiss and began kissing along her jawline before moving down her neck. She tilted her head, granting him better access to her neck, and he nipped the flesh with his lips as he increased his thrusts.

He slid his hand down her body and held her hips, lifting them higher as his thrusts continued. Both of them allowed moans to escape their lips as their breathing increased by the second. Her tightness was driving him mad and very close to the edge with every thrust. His body was beginning to sweat and he stopped nipping her neck to rest his forehead on his shoulder. Her hands found the back of his head and balled his hair in her fists. Killian felt her back arch underneath him and felt her walls tighten around him. He groaned as he thrusted harder and deeper inside her. Her body tensed as she moaned, her walls became the tightest they were going to, and just seconds later he released himself - a moan escaping his own lips as he continued to deeply thrust until her body relaxed and he was done. He remained inside her for a moment longer as he tried to catch his breath. Once he was able to breathe he slid himself out and lifted his head off her shoulder.

Her breathing was also heavy and her eyes were closed as she gasped for air. Killian smirked and planted a soft peck to the side of her neck, lingering his lips on her skin for a moment longer, before wrapping her in his arms, rolling over to his side of the bed, brining her with him. He pulled her closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her back. He noticed she had caught her breath and fingered her hair as she laid her head on his chest.

"Wow," she whispered.

Killian smirked and shifted so he could pull the sheets over their bodies.

"I aim to please, milady," he murmured.

He felt her smile against his skin and she released a soft sigh followed by a yawn. Killian chuckled lowly and continued to stroke her hair.

"Sleep, love," He softly whispered and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"What are you going to do?" She weakly asked.

"Watch you," he replied.

A/N: Do feel free to review and don't hesitate to throw in your own opinions/ideas/ect. I'm welcome to all. If you want something specific, let me know. Any mistakes, point em out. My purpose of writing is for you guys. Until next time.


	2. Flappy Bird

A/N: Hey guys, thank you in advance for reading. It was kinda difficult to write considering Henry is a POV I haven't seen much of, but I hope I did alright, anyway. I know it isn't Captain Swan but it is an idea that entered my mind so I decided to roll with it as a place hold for the several stories I'm working on. Hope you like. Enjoy.

It has been an eventful morning, Henry thought as his thumbs roamed across his IPad. He woke up and went through the same morning routine he normally does which consists of good mornings and breakfast. Only this morning his mother went with Regina to practice her magic and wouldn't allow him to tag along. She asked him if he wanted to stay over at Mary Margarets and Davids, but he objected. He voted for Hook to watch him. He was more fun. Not to say he doesn't love his grandparents but... His mom's boyfriend is a PIRATE. How friggin cool is THAT?

When he had told Emma he wanted to chill with Hook instead, her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she placed her hands on her hips. Of course Henry tried to play it off as a simple Hook is more fun, when he really wants to help Hook woo his mom, but Emma can see through practically anything. She had watched him for a minute, as he let his 12 year old smile linger on his face - an irresistible one that - and finally his mother sighed and agreed. Outside he remained totally calm but inside he balled up his fist and screamed "victory!"

Henry put down his Ipad as he watched Hook practically suffer through boredom and decided he'd save the guy. Henry assumed he's only bored because he isn't allowed to take him to the docks seeing as how that's where Emma and Regina are. That kinda kills the whole "hanging with the pirate" mood, but he still thinks Hook is pretty awesome and that his grandparents are too judgy. If the kid likes him, why can't they like him?

"Hey," Henry said as he walked up to Hook. He had an entirely too old copy of a Christmas edition Sears magazine in his good hand and a very puzzled expression on his face.

"What is a Santa Clause?" Hook asked as he sensed Henry walking up. "And what is that red thing these strange deer are slaved to?" He asked.

Henry snorted.

"Santa Clause is somewhat of a fairy tale only.. He is made up. He's this fat guy who flies in a sled - the red thing - that is pulled by the deer on Christmas night who deliver toys to kids," Henry explained.

"How does he fly?" Hook asked. "Does he also have a Pegasus?"

Henry chuckled.

"No, he's just suppose to be magical."

"I'd like to meet this magical flying fat man," Hook said, flipping a page.

"He doesn't really exist," Henry said. "He's like a Christmas trademark."

Henry watched as Killian's eyes grew wider and something suddenly sparked his interest. Henry leaned over to see what he was looking at and smirked. There was a picture in the magazine of a blond headed woman wearing a Christmas hat, knee-high boots, a red skirt, and a green low-cut top. The girl in the picture is smiling with pearly white teeth, holding out a tray of cookies with snowmen on them. Henry peered up at Hook, who was still mesmerized.

"Think I could get your mum to wear that?" Hook asked. As if something had triggered in him, he shook his head and quickly closed the magazine, somewhat embarrassed. "Bad form. Don't answer that, lad," he said. Henry only grinned at him. He's almost 13.. As much as his mom doesn't want to admit he's not looking at things like that, he is. He gave Hook props for trying to be responsible.

"Hey, there's something I want to show you," Henry said. He pulled out his Ipad, tapped an app, and watched as it pulled up. He turned the Ipad around and handed it to Hook, who raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" He asked, looking curiously at the screen.

"Flappy birds," Henry responded.

"This square box is a bird? That's absurd," Hook said. Henry chuckled.

"No, this is called an Ipad. It's digital and does a lot of different stuff. This, however," Henry leaned over and touched the screen, "is an app. A game, basically," he explained.

"What does this game entail?" Hook asked, eyeing the screen.

"Just watch," Henry said as he sat beside Hook. He tapped play on his Ipad and began to concentrate.

"Is that the bird?" Hook asked.

"Yeah, you have to try and keep it from hitting the green pipes or falling," Henry explained.

"Is it magic?" Hook asked, causing Henry to giggle.

"No, its technology," Henry replied. "You tap the screen to control the bird. You have to constantly tap in order to keep it from falling."

"Why in the bloody hell can't the bird just fall?" Hook asked.

Henry chuckled again. "Because you'll loose the game. Every time you go between these two pipes is a point. You get as many points as you can."

Henry grinned.

"Wanna try?"

_Two hours later_..

"This bird is the devil," Hook murmured, his eyes fixed on the electronic device that rested on his hook. "How in the bloody hell am I suppose to play the game if he won't go between the green pipes?"

Henry raised his eyebrow and leaned over to watch. He watched as Hook was able to keep the bird steady just long enough for the bird to crash into a green pipe.

_**Score 0 **_

_**Best 0 **_

Henry giggled.

_Four hours later.._

Henry was sitting on the couch playing his PSP when the door the the apartment opened. He looked up and saw his mom, who looked entirely too worn out. She pulled off her red leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"What's up?" She asked, when she spotted Henry. Henry grinned back at her and turned his head in Hook's direction. Emma followed Henry's gaze and saw Hook huddled over with Henry's Ipad on his lap, looking incredibly tense and frustrated. Emma's eyebrow's furrowed and she looked back at Henry.

"What's he playing?" She curiously asked. 

"Flappy birds," Henry replied, almost proud.

"_**Oh shit...**_"

A/N: I tried to make this to be funny but I have no idea if I failed or succeeded... Feedback is needed. I'm always open to suggestions and criticism. Hope you enjoyed. More stories to come.


	3. Adventure Time

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! Thank you in advance for reading my story, I greatly appreciate it and hope you'll enjoy. Its pretty much fluff central. I WILL warn you.. I was completely SLEEP DEPRIVED when I started this story and I absolutely could not leave until it was finished. Any mistakes, non sense, ect you see that needs to be fixed, PLEASE let me know. I don't have a beta, so... I'm depending on you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

The beach was lit with the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline, the scent of the salty sea lingered in the air, and a flock of squawking seagulls circled above. Their toes sank into the wet fine white sand as the ocean water crashed against their ankles. Emma held her flip flops in one hand and held Killian's hand in the other. The wind blew through her blond locks making them dance behind her. Killian admired the view as he turned his head for a slight moment and eyed her.

"When are we going to be there?" Henry groaned as he stomped through the dry sand on shore.

"Patience, lad. We'll arrive at our destination soon enough," Killian replied, smirking.

The sound of the waves crashing against one another gave Emma a sense of relaxation she hadn't felt in a while. She watched as the thin mid-morning fog lingered over the water like steam. The sun had risen and its rays were trying to peak out from behind the clouds and casted a simple orange light onto the blue water. She admired how the sun seemed to push the clouds out of its way in order for light to be able to escape. Her breath hitched as the clouds opened up and the orange light seemed to push away the fog and the clouds, illuminating off the water causing it to sparkle. As she watched a fish jump to the surface, absentmindedly her hand squeezed Killian's.

Killian eyed her as she stared out into the horizon and the corners of his lips twitched into a small smile at her sudden gesture. He looked in the same direction and instantly saw the beauty that she did. His eyes lowered back to her and he gently squeezed her hand in return.

"Whoa!" Henry cried. "Did you see that?!"

"Aye. That's what you call an Asian Carp, lad. Those bloody fish can jump high enough to land in a ship. Where there's one there's more," Killian replied.

"Awesome," Henry replied. "Think we'll see more?" he asked excitedly as he trudged through the thick sand.

"Aye. This time of day is when they begin to stir," Killian explained. "Despite the beauty of the sun, this is the time of day sailors detest the most."

"Why's that?" Henry asked, looking at him.

"Because those blasted fish can cause more damage to a ship than a drunken landlubber," he replied. "Of course, depending on a certain location, they are quite tasty.. " his voice trailed, but a smirk was splattered across his face.

Emma turned her head to glance at Killian and gave him a look that was soft and tender, yet melancholy. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

Emma paused for a moment and shook her head. A question had formed in her head, a question that has lingered in the back of her mind for quite some time, but she's always pushed it down, never had the guts to ask. She is too afraid of what the answer might be. Instead of allowing herself to be vulnerable, for just a moment, she threw a wall up and smiled.

"You're good with him," she replied. Although it wasn't necessarily the truth, it wasn't a complete lie either. As she watched and observed the interactions between the two, she could tell they were comfortable with each other. Although it was quite new to her, she liked it. A part of her was doing her best to trust Killian, and she was doing a good job, but a part of her was also incredibly skeptical and cautious when it came to her son. It was one situation for her to have a broken heart, but she wouldn't be able to bear to see her son's heart broken. Instantly, she threw these thoughts away and decided to focus on the day ahead of them. Decided to focus on the surprise.

Killian looked at her with a doubtful grin. "I highly doubt that, Swan. You forget, you're an open book to me," he said. Instead of allowing Emma the chance to retort, he turned back to Henry. "Lad, do you happen to have that black device that allows you to take a sketching of someone?" He asked.

Henry looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "You mean a camera?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Whatever the blasted box is called. Do you have it?"

Henry blinked and began to fish around in his pockets. He pulled out his cell phone and nodded to Killian. "Yeah.." he said, questioningly.

"Use its magical properties to take a picture of your mother," at that moment he turned to Emma and gave her a smile as he released her hand and stepped back. "The way she looks in the sun's light..." he let his voice trail off before he used words no longer PG rated.

"Alright," Henry replied, grinning.

"No, guys-" Emma tried to protest, but of course, the odds were against her.

"Don't waste your breath protesting, love," Killian replied with smirk.

"Yeah, mom, its two to one," Henry chimed in, chuckling.

Emma sighed. "Fine.." she said, incredibly reluctantly.

Killian stepped away from her and walked up the bank to where Henry stood. He leaned over his shoulder as he watched the lad position the camera on his phone just right. He zoomed in a couple of times and bent down on one knee to catch a different angle. Just as a gush of wind picked up, blowing her hair around her, Henry took the picture. And another. Then he stood up, zoomed out, and took another.

"Hey, Kid, I said just one," Emma protested.

"But now you have to take one with Killian," Henry said, grinning.

Killian smirked before he opened his arms and shrugged, teasing her with a pitiful sad face.

"You wouldn't deny this dashing rapscallion a chance to appear in a magic box with his lass, now would you?" he teased with a mischievous smirk.

"I'm going to remember this tag team act from you two, just wait," Emma replied with an amused chuckle. "And the magic box is called a cell phone," she added.

Henry giggled and Killian walked down the sand bar to stand behind Emma. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She leaned into him, covering his arms with hers, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Bar wench," He mumbled in her ear, causing her to grin.

"Scallywag," she mumbled back, causing him to choke a chuckle while grinning.

At the moment, the shutter sound clicked once, then twice, and Henry smiled from behind the camera.

"You two look awesome!" He stated.

"Lets see them," Emma said.

"No!" Henry protested. "Not until we get home."

Emma sighed in defeat. "Fine.."

She looked up at Killian, who still had her in his arms, and smiled. He looked down at her and grinned, never wanting to let her go. She didn't want him to let go.

"What now?" Henry asked.

The two of them chuckled, gave each other a longing look and broke away.

"Now, we continue on our journey," Killian said in a cheery but adventurous tone. When Emma looked at Henry, she admired Killian for making him feel excited. Then again, she was pretty excited too. Where was he leading them?

It was around 10:30 AM when the three of them began their journey across the beach to the opposite end of the island and it was around 5:30PM when they had finally reached their destination.

[_A/N: I know the time is kinda far-fetched but I wanted the beginning to be a "morning" mood and the ending to be an "ending" mood_]

"Rocks?" Henry asked, unenthusiastically.

"Not quite," Killian answered.

"Stones," Emma said, her voice full of shock.

There were stones everywhere. In particular, there was a huge stone at the end of the shore which stood several feet in the air. Blow the large stone were several mini stones with images engraved in the stone. Killian pointed to one stone which had a picture of a starfish engraved in the center.

"Oh wow," Emma and Henry said in unison and both stepped closer to inspect the stones.

Each stone had its own particular color. The stone with a starfish had an orange graphite color that blended in with black. The stone beside it had a yellowish gray color that blended in with a light black with a picture of a seashell engraved on the side. The stones varied in shape, and in size, and made a spiral staircase around the much larger stone.

Emma looked up from the rocks and turned to look at Killian, "this is amazing," she said. As Killian watched his love's and Henry's face light up with excitement, he vowed at that very moment to do whatever it takes to see those faces again. Just watching their eyes widen, lips part, breath's hitch, an unknown emotion washed over him like the waves against the stones. At first he didn't know what the emotion was but quickly came to realize.. It wasn't an emotion.. it was a task. The task to make sure that he made their faces light up as much as possible. At that moment, he made an obligation to himself to keep them both happy, no matter the task.

"How did these get here?" Emma asked as she reached out and traced the outline of a dolphin on a blue black stone.

Killian shrugged. "Alas, I haven't a clue. I remember these stones from a port I visited during my stay in the Enchanted Forest," he said. What he left out was the fact that the last time he saw these stones was two days before Milah was killed. Of course, he left this little detail out, for now. For three hundred years he had never bothered to try to find these stones in fear of remembering too much pain, too much of Milah. But as he stood on the side, leaning against the stone, watching Emma and her son explore the stones like it was the best thing they've ever seen.. pain wasn't an emotion that was going to surface its ugly head anytime soon. He remembers his first love, of course, but he has also gotten through it, gotten over her, and moved on.

He owed so much to the blond haired stubborn beauty in front of him who was checking out a greenish black seahorse engraved stone.. A new reason for living that wasn't dark and lonely, a second chance, a home.. And so much more. As he leans on the larger rock, his arms folded, his head tilted, staring at Emma... His heart began to beat just a little faster, his already bright blue eyes became a bit brighter, and his smile became more wider. He welcomed every emotion. As if sensing his emotions, Emma turned to look stare at him and her eyes were full of wonder. He let a smirk curl on his lips and he pushed off the rock to walk to her. She walked to him and they both opened their arms and embraced each other, tightly wrapping their arms around each other. Killian heard her sniffle and he peered down at her, concerned, to see a couple of tears escaping her lids.

Once she saw he was watching her, she stiffled a chuckle. "Its beautiful.." she murmured, unable to maintain a normal voice. Killian nodded, used his good hand to wipe away her tears, and pulled her back to his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

"Henry, use that... Camera? To take a magical sketching of the stones," he said.

Emma chuckled between her sobs. "Its called a picture. Cameras take pictures and they're not magical," she said with a slight raspy laugh. Killian playfully rolled his eyes at being corrected and gently squeezed her once more before releasing her.

"Ready for the best part?" He asked as he held out his hand.

Emma looked at him with a tone that said "more? Are you serious?". Regardless she smiled and took his hand.

While holding her hand, Killian led her up the stone staircase that twisted all the way around the larger stone until they reached the stop. At the top were more stones which contained more carvings of various subjects. More interesting than the stones was the fact from the view, you could clear over Storybrook. They could see the clock tower, the diner, the loft, the docks, over the ocean, silver fish jumping in the sea, the lighthouse, everything. The time of the day made the sun cast light on the ocean, making it sparkle with blue intensity. The view was breath taking and that's exactly what it did to Emma, it took her breath away. She turned in all directions looking around at the view, her jaw dropped, her eyes wide, and her breathing labored. Killian watched her closely, with a satisfied grin on his tilted head.

"I take it the Swan likes the view, yeah?" He asked with a small chuckle. Of course he didn't need a reply.

"Its beautiful.." Emma murmured, still entranced by the incredible view.

"Come here," he said softly.

Killian led her to a stone that had a very faded and worn "M" written on the top of the stone, + in the middle, and a "H" at the bottom. The second Emma saw it, she knew whose initials they were and a sudden pain shot through her stomach. Killian must have seen her reaction for he instantly reached into the satchel he brought with him and pulled out a hammer and a pick. Emma looked at him curiously and Killian returned her expression with one of his own charming, one eyebrow raised looks.

"Are you..?" Emma started to ask, but she didn't have to finish. Killian was already chiseling at the stone. Of course he wasn't able to turn his old initials into new ones, but he was able to scratch out the ones that had been there, placing marks through them, and used the other side of the pick to smooth out the stone, creating a fresh surface. He looked up at Emma, who was staring at his work in complete shock, smirked as he handed her the tools, and ushered her to begin. As she started to carve, Killian called for Henry, who came running up the steps with his cell phone still in his hand.

"Whoa," Henry said, taking a sudden stop to look around.. _Just like his mother_, Killian thought. "This is incredible!" He exclaimed.

Killian chuckled and motioned for him to join them. He walked over and leaned down to watch his mom carve "Emma" in the top of the stone. Henry looked at Killian and grinned. He knew man to man what was going on. Killian then took the tools from Emma and handed them to Henry. Henry's eyes shot open and he gave Killian a look that said "me? Really?". Killian nodded and Henry began to carve his name into the stone. Finally, Killian took the tools and carved a " + " under Henry's name and then carved his name. Once he was done he blew the dust off the tools and stuck them back in his satchel. He then turned to Emma who was staring at him with her intense green eyes that were full of water.

He stepped to her as the water began to fall from her lids. "Killian.." She murmured as softly as she could with a scratchy throat. He gave her a gentle smile and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and placed her head on his chest. He hummed as he lifted his good arm and placed his hand on her back.

"I assume you like it, love?" He asked, not letting her go.

"I love it," she mumbled, her face still buried in his chest.

Killian looked around for Henry, who was busy taking pictures, and motioned for him to join. Soon there was an extra body against them and Emma opened her arms and welcomed her son into the embrace. She couldn't help the sobs that were beginning to escape her. So many emotions were rushing over her, she didn't know which one to feel first. For now, she just held onto her lover and her son like she was never going to let them go. However, a sudden pang stabbed her in the gut that caused her to pull away quickly. Henry and Killian looked at her in shock and it took her a moment to gain her composure.

"Killian.. There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but.." Her voice trailed off as her confidence began to fade. However, she built it back up and looked at him straight in the eye. "Do you regret trading the Jolly Roger.. For me?" She asked, almost weakly.

Concern flickered in Killian's blue eyes and his expression grew serious. He took a step towards her and wrapped both arms around her waste. He looked down at her with the most serious face she's ever seen him wear.

"Love, I would trade a thousand Jolly Rogers if your family was in danger, if you were in danger. It was a ship.. A lifestyle that was filling my heart with darkness. You have provided me with a new purpose other than to be a pirate, and for that, I'll always be grateful," he softly murmured. He lifted his hand to trace her cheek with his finger. "To say I don't miss the sea and miss the ship herself, would not be truthful.. But I do not regret it my choice. Not since I now have you," he softly said as he traced her cheek.

Emma smiled at the man who was tugging on her heartstrings and her eyes sparkled from the tears that trickled down her cheeks. In that moment, as she lifted her head, he lowered his head, and their lips met in the most passionate kiss every girl dreams of. His lips were warm and her tears were still falling down, but neither of them cared. He took her in his arms, twirled her around, and never let their lips break. Her arms slid around his neck and his arms remained wrapped around her waist. The kiss became heated with intense emotions that emitted from them simultaneously and it took everything Emma had to break apart to catch her breath. Killian had to do the same and his blue eyes locked onto her green ones. At that moment, nothing was more magical. Even though Henry had been snapping photos of the entire scene, it was just them. As they stared at each other, soft smiles formed on both of their lips, and together, at the same time, they said the most powerful words..

"_I love you_."

END.

A/N: I know, I know. "I love you" may be pushing it considering we're not even on season 4 yet but dammit... I had to. How could I not have? Fluff central, right?

You guys know that song Time Is Running Out by Muse? Well.. My muse is running out of time. I still have 5 or 6 story ideas left but I'm starting to say "ehhh...". So, do me a favor? Keep my muse up? She would surely appreciate it. Until next time. *tips hat*


	4. Breakfast

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Killian exclaimed, his face full of complete and utter confusion. On his plate was this square piece of food covered with a brownish black substance. He leaned down to smell it. It smelled far from appetizing. It smelled like the food from the Yonde Tavern in Port Heartshire. Needless to say, that tavern wasn't known for its grub, or even decent bar wenches.

"Is it some sort of bread?" He asked, inspecting it closer. He noticed how the edges looked extra black.

Henry chuckled as he took a bar seat next to Killian.

"Its called a waffle. A chocolate chip waffle, as a matter of fact. I put extra chocolate chips," he explained, proudly. "Just like my mom."

To much of Killian's and Henry's dismay, Emma had to leave early that morning for work. _Just as Killian had woken up and wrapped her in his arms, placing soft kisses to her temple and forehead, her cell phone had rang. Killian urged the woman to ignore it for at least the next ten minutes, granted he could go longer but if time was restricted, he could still perform to satisfy. But of course, when the woman was summoned, she was quick to jump and do her job. David was on the other end of the line and all Killian could make out was he needed her help squaring off the part of the town Zelena destroyed in her three year old temper tantrum. Emma agreed to arrive in ten minutes which caused Killian to roll back over on his pillow and groan. _

"_Bloody hell, Swan," he groaned. "You could spare ten minutes." He added, leaning up to give her a saucy smirk. _

_Emma rose her eyebrow at his smirk before giving him a disapproving look and proceeded to put on her shirt and pants. _

"_You'll be fine," she said as she grabbed her red leather jacket off the bed. "Have Henry make breakfast, he know's how," she added. She placed one last kiss to her Captain's lips before she disappeared behind the bedroom door. _

Now, two men sit at the breakfast table and stare at the creation Henry has concocted. Both men had their heads turned, eyeing the food.

"Is it suppose to look so black?" Killian asked, taking his fork to poke at the food.

Henry watched him with an eyebrow raised. "I don't think so. I think its suppose to smell better, too," he said with a clear unsure voice. He picked up the red box in front of him that had a picture of a round food on the front. He turned to read the back, eyeing the box carefully, then looked down at his creation.

"I think something went wrong," he said.

Killian snorted amusingly and rubbed his temple with his hook.

"I think something went terribly wrong, mate," he said flatly.

He saw out of the corner of his eye as Henry threw him a sour look, causing Killian to slightly chuckle. He took the box from Henry and inspected the back for himself.

"Don't blame me!" Henry cried in defense. "Mom is the cook, not me."

"Aye," Killian responded as he continued to read the back of the box. "But Swan isn't here.." he grumbled. "So, we must claim our manly independence and fend for ourselves for the day. I once looted a town filled with bandits who would rather lose their lives than lose their treasures! Fought off a very skilled swordsman just days after I started learning how to use my hook during a fight, and I succeeded at my task," Killian boasted in a silvery voice.

"And I helped my mom break the first cure, suffered through fire to deliver a message to Aurora, and was able to prove to everyone that Pan was in my body!" Henry cheered, peering at Killian with a grin.

"Indeed, lad. I say we are two men very capable of making square shaped food," Killian appealed.

The two men sat at the counter for a moment, deep in thought, debating on how they were going to make square shaped breakfast. Killian tapped the counter with his hook while Henry held his face in his hand and hummed slightly. After about ten seconds of the two sitting in those positions, both faced each other and murmured the exact same words.

"Breakfast at Granny's?"

Both men nodded.

A/N: This idea came to me while I was eating a chocolate chip waffle. More for humor than for Captain Swan, but eh.

My muse is running out guys, give it a push? _Please_?


	5. Celtic Jewel and Excalibur pt 1

Celtic Jewel and Excalibur Part 1

To say Emma is stressed would be the understatement of the year. In one day she has had to track down a stolen item from Gold's shop that initiated a fight between Grumpy and Tiny while Gold was complaining about theft the entire time, explain to Granny why threatening to hold a .45 to some guys head because he put his hand on Ruby's thigh was illegal, and was lectured by Regina about how it isn't healthy for Henry to play too many video games. Emma didn't know what was worse, the amount of stupidity that is clearly apparent on this lovely Tuesday or how uninterested she had been while doing her job. Of course Emma has always enjoyed being the sheriff, keeping the peace, upholding the law, helping everyone in Storybrook.. But, to her dismay, nothing interested her. To be more frank, she didn't care. She didn't care if Gold got his item back (which of course, he did), she didn't care if it belonged to Tiny or to Grumpy, and she sure as hell didn't care about Regina's concerns with Henry because Emma knows what is good and what is bad for her son. Considering he's _her _son - the product of true love by Snow White and Prince Charming.. Video games may be exactly what he needs. Even if he doesn't, what does it matter?

Emma took a very large sigh as she sat outside on the steps of Granny's. The weather was warm and the birds were cawing while circling above the town, obviously enjoying the sunlight. She watched the people of Storybrook walk along the sidewalks, some holding hands, others obviously in a hurry, and a part of her wanted to scream. Where was a Wicked Witch or a good fist fight when she needed one?

Turns out, what she needed was far from a fight.

"Mom!" She heard. "MOM!" She jumped up quickly to see Henry running at her full force. She ran to him, meeting him half way.

"What? What?" She exclaimed. Concern struck her when she saw the panic in her son's face. A million questions started to form in her mind during the minor second it took Henry to speak.

"The docks - something has happened - c'mon!" He exclaimed as he grabbed onto her shirt sleeve.

"A-alright," she said. "We'll take the bug."

Roughly twenty minutes later, Emma parked her yellow bug in the parking lot of the docks.

"Henry, stay here," she said, as she undid her seatbelt. "We don't know what has happened and it could be dangerous," she added as she opened the door.

But of course, because he was composed of her DNA, he got out of the car as well. She threw him a disapproving look but didn't have time to argue. She looked around frantically and began to run in the direction of the boats. Just as the turned the corner of a boathouse, what she saw, made her stop dead in her tracks.

There were two, fully saddled horses standing on the deck. One horse had a glossy black coat with a thick, and beautiful, wavy mane and tail. He or she stood tall and looked incredibly strong. Emma admired how elegant the animal looked as its ears were up, its legs were aligned, and he or she seemed to have a noble head attached to a long body. The horses stance and elegance took her breath away.

The other horse was a bright white beauty with a gray muzzle and confident stance. The white horse had a shorter body than the black, but the instant Emma saw the horse her heart pounded harder and she was drawn to how powerful the four legged animal looked. The white horse put it's head down, tapped its food, lifted its head, and their eyes locked. The horse nickered and Emma couldn't stop staring.

Both horses stood behind Killian, who held the reins in his hands.

Of course Emma had stopped moving when she saw two beautiful horses, a very handsome man, all standing in font of a blue ocean that was glittering with silver fish. That's why it took Henry to push against her back to get her to walk, all the while he was smirking.

"W-what's going on," she asked as she absentmindedly walked in the direction of two lovely creatures and an incredibly charming man. Henry jogged out from behind her and looked up at her, grinning.

"You're going horseback riding," He said. "Killian promised to take me after he took you, is that okay?"

Emma still had a look of sheer confusion, shock, and bewilderment. She didn't know what perplexed her most, the fact there were two elegant animals, one which she was about to ride, or how much her heart was leaping out of her chest and how much tears threatened her eyes. Naturally, she remained stubborn and wouldn't allow them to fall from her eyelids.

"Sure, Kid," she expressionlessly replied as she stepped closer, her eyes never leaving crystal blue hues. Killian grinned when he first saw her expression but as she walked closer his grin turned into a soft, half sided smile when her green eyes met his.

"Killian..?" She barely murmured as she stepped in front of him.

"Its about time, mate," he said, giving Henry an amused impatient look.

"What is all this?" Emma asked, still surprised.

Killian chuckled and rose his eyebrow.

"Well these, my love," he motioned to the horses, "are horses. He looked at the black horse with a grin, "She's Celtic Jewel, a Friesian" he looked back to Emma with a smirk as he turned to look at the white horse. "And this handsome Andalusian is in need of a name. A masculine name, that is," he said, grinning at Emma curiously.

Emma blinked, reached out and stroked the white horse's forehead down to his muzzle. The horse stomped his foot impatiently and snorted. His actions made Emma laugh and she turned to Killian, who was adoring his Swan.

"I have to name him?" She asked, looking at Killian questioningly before turning her attention back to the horse and chuckled when the horse nuzzled his nose into her hand.

Killian chuckled, tilting his head at her.

"Well, love, you don't _have _to name him but a delightful creature such as this deserves to have a name," he said, giving her an expected grin.

She thought to herself for a moment and fully turned her attention to the horse. She started stroking from his forelock (noticing he didn't mind having his ears touched) to his muzzle, staring at him.

"Thunder?" Emma said, or asked, rather. The horse squealed and took a step back.

Emma became frightened for a moment before her eyes became soft and she softly stroked his face.

"Its alright, its alright.." She cooed while stroking his cheek. Killian was amazed by her way with the horse, even he watched with curiosity.

"How about..." she trailed as she stepped to the side to view the entire horse.

"Excalibur?" Henry chipped in.

Emma considered the name and gently stroked the white horse.

"How about it, stud?" She asked the horse, slightly amused.

The horse blew through his nose and nudged Emma's hand. Her face lit up with excitement and she looked to Killian and then to Henry.

"He likes it," she exclaimed, and turned her excitement back to Excalibur.

Killian inwardly smiled and chuckled softly.

"Excalibur it is."

* * *

A/N: A very special thanks goes out to **Cynnx** for suggesting this idea. Don't worry, there is more to come. :3 Stay tunned.


	6. Celtic Jewel and Excalibur pt 2

A/N: Hey guys, welcome back, and thank you in advance for making it this far. As promised, here is part 2. Sorry for not being speedy with the updates. Enjoy.

Celtic Jewel and Excalibur

Part II

"I assume you like them, love?" Killian asked as she adjusted a strap on Celtic Jewel's saddle.

Emma was amazed by the beauty of both horses but Excalibur was... Breathtaking. She couldn't stop petting the side of his neck and judging from the way he leaned into her hand, he was enjoying it. She almost felt like they had a connection but he was a horse, an animal. Reality told her that all those horse movies she has watched as a kid were just movies, that a horse doesn't actually know what you're thinking. As she stood there with her thoughts, the horse turned his head and blew his nose. Emma scowled.

"They're great when they're not sneezing on me," she said, wiping her shirt.

"That's his way of telling you he likes you," Henry said with a grin. "Now will you two hurry up? The sooner you two finish, the sooner I can ride."

Emma chuckled and rumpled his hair, grinning. As she looked at him in the eyes, something sparked in her mind and suddenly she was confused.

"Where did the horses come from?" She asked, looking at Henry then to Killian.

Killian motioned to the boy.

"The idea was mine but-"

"I helped," Henry chipped in, grinning up at his mother.

"How?" Emma asked, sternly, looking at her son with eyes that contained her super power.

Henry looked away from her and suddenly found the ground to be more interesting. Emma watched him carefully through half narrowed eyes.

"Regina," he murmured. "In return for the horses, I have to stay with her for two months," he added.

"Two months?!" Emma exclaimed. She looked to Killian. "Did you know about this?"

"No, mom," Henry protested, looking up a her. "He didn't. It was my idea. Celtic Jewel is his and Excalibur is yours. That's the deal. She promised to honor it." He said.

"But that means-"

"Love-" Killian started,

"Mom," Henry interrupted. "She wouldn't have allowed it otherwise. I'll be fine. She's still my mom, you know," he said.

Emma took his words into consideration. Although he was right, she still didn't like the idea of him being away from her for too long, especially with Regina, and especially considering what Emma had done to her and her love. After a moment of deep thinking, while stroking Excalibur, she came to the conclusion Regina would never take her anger out on Henry for something Emma had personally done to her. Try to manipulate him, maybe, but Henry was smart enough to see through her. Against her better judgment, she sighed.

"Fine," she murmured.

"With the lad gone for two months, just think of the alone time you'll have," Killian said, winking at her with a smirk.

_And of course by _you_ he means _us, she thought. She wouldn't deny she was quite entertained by the idea. For now, she put away those thoughts and chuckled.

"Its two against one, I see," she said, smirking down at Henry, who just shot her a grin and ushered her to get on her horse.

"Go ride already!" He exclaimed.

"Be careful Kid, we'll be back soon," Emma said, as she put her foot into the iron stirrup and threw her leg over the side. Killian mounted Celtic Jewel and with a few clicks of their tongues and nudges with their heels, they were off.

* * *

It has been quite a long time since Emma was on the back of a horse. When she was going through the foster system, she was lived with a couple who had three other foster kids and happened to live on a farm. She learned to ride from watching the other foster kids before her, who were privileged with riding because they behaved well and completed the chores. Because she was so hot headed, she was only allowed to ride once before she got into a fight with one of the other foster kids, and was sent back into the system.

As she told the story to Killian, he remained silent and allowed her to say whatever she wanted. He had to admit, hearing her story wasn't easy for him considering how angry she had been, how hurt, and how alone she always felt. He didn't know the first detail about being a foster child but he knew exactly what it felt like to feel alone.

He watched her as she remained silent and her eyes were fixed on the ocean. The waves were rolling in calmly, the morning dew still lingering above the water, and the smell of salt water sent a small twist of pain into his gut but he instinctively pushed it away.

"I'm assuming the worst part about being a foster child was being alone, then?" He asked, taking his eyes off her once he got her attention. He already knew the answer but he had to check to see if Emma was willing to say it.

Emma sent him a silent thank you for pulling her back into reality. She looked at him for a moment before she threw up a wall Killian knew all to well, and looked in front of her.

"That's part of it," she murmured, and turned her head to look back at the ocean. Excalibur snorted underneath her, and Emma blinked as she looked at a crab that was skittering across the sand. She pulled on the reins to the left, closer to Killian, noticing how easy the horse neck reined. Killian slightly smirked.

"If you wanted to get closer, Swan, all you had to do is ask. No need to use the crab as excuse," he said, looking at her.

She threw him a titled "really"? Emma Swan smirk. Killian admired how strong she looked, how amazing her curves were as she sat in the saddle, and how elegant and natural riding a horse came to her. His heart beated just a little more for her which he didn't think was possible.

"Abandonment," she murmured. Killian turned to look at her and that's when blue met with green and he could see the pain in her eyes. "The hardest part was feeling abandoned," she said. They continued to stare into each other's eyes and her words seemed to linger in the atmosphere around him. She finally tore her eyes away. Killian's eyes lightened as he realized what she had just done. For the millionth time since he has pursued the woman beside him, his chest swelled with hope seeing as how she's an expert at giving him such.

"By your parents," he said, adding a click of his tongue for Celtic Jewel to walk a bit faster.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I can't imagine the first initial thought that entered your mind when you found out who your parents truly are," he said, giving her a slight chuckle.

She gave him a forced chuckle of her own, "It was a process," she said. "It took me a very long time to accept everything. It wasn't easy."

Killian silently chuckled to himself. He knew damn well it wasn't easy. He had one hell of a time trying his best to make her see where her home truly was. It took being sucked into a bloody portal that took them back to the past where she had to watch her parents fall in love before she would even accept Storybrook as a home, much less the Enchanted Forest.

"It wasn't until I met..." Her voice trailed off.

"Baelfire," Killian murmured, another pain stabbing him.

"Neil," she corrected, "That I didn't feel so alone," she sighed. "Even if it was under criminal circumstances, we had a lot in common. We both were alone, with out parents, and all we had were our street smarts. It may not have been the ideal life, but it was a life, and I wasn't alone," she said.

Killian hadn't expected her to tell him this much, but he was grateful for the opportunity, even as ounces of jealousy and melancholy came crashing down on him. As he looked at her, he could see she was also pained by the memory. He wanted to do something to cheer her up but he knew if he broke the moment, she would throw her walls up, and he couldnt' let that happen.

"He then abandoned you," he said, a bit of pain in his own voice. He instructed his horse to the right to avoid a tree branch. Of course there was more to it than just him abandoning her and he soon started to pick up other pieces even though it was clear there was much more to the story.

"Why Captain, if you wanted to get closer, just say so. You don't have to use the tree branch as an excuse," she said, mockingly as his horse inched closer to her.

He shot her a look with his signature raised eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh, Swan, if I want to get closer to you, I don't need an excuse," he replied, still giving her his look.

Emma saw his look and chuckled. Apparently, she sent the wrong signal to Excalibur and suddenly he picked up his pace and began to trot through the beach sand.

"Trying to run are we, love?" He said, clicking his tongue, tapping the horse with his heels, urging her into a trot. He grinned at her as he caught up and trotted right beside her.

Emma saw his look and her eyes playfully narrowed as she sent him a mischievous smirk.

"Trust me, if I wanted to run, you couldn't catch me," she retorted, teasingly, the horse still trotting.

"Is that a theory you're willing to test?" He threw back, giving her his own teasing smirk. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist his dare so when she clicked her tongue at her horse, and urged him into a trot, he did the same to Celtic Jewel, and soon they were cantering across the beach, sand flying behind their horse's hooves. As he watched her from behind, he noticed how she seemed to naturally know what position to switch from when she changed from the trot, and admired how her backside looked. His horse was right behind hers. He tapped Celtic Jewel as she cantered and she sped up, just on the borderline of going into a full gallop. He waited as he caught up to Emma, and smirked at her as their horses cantered side by side.

"It's going to take much more than that to run from me, love," he said.

"Who says I want to?" She threw back, sending him a smile.

He saw her smile and instantly his world was lit. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he tried to concentrate on his horse and he sent her a small smile before it changed into a smirk, his eyes teasing hers.

"Careful, Swan. Your sweet side is showing," he said.

He laughed as she rolled her eyes and admired how one second she was playful, and the next she was concentrating entirely on her horse.

"Last one to the rocks is a rotten egg," she yelled, "Yaw!" She said, kicking Excalibur into a full gallop, passing him and Celtic Jewel.

He raised an eyebrow. _What the hell does that mean_? He thought. Even though he didn't understand, he made a mental note to ask as he clicked his tongue, tapped Celtic Jewel, and entered into his own gallop, at least understanding they were now in a race.

A/N: Pretty cheeky, right? Believe me, I know.

So, who wins?

Emma or Killian?

What are the consequences of being the rotten egg?

You guys decide.


	7. Celtic Jewel and Excalibur pt 3

A/N: I would like to give a special thank you to **Cynnx** and **5289belle** for helping to keep my flow on this. I want to give everyone a heads up - because I have the attention span of a mouse, its hard for me to stay on just ONE story. As I've written this one, I've started writing a ton more and I'm even going to be doing some Swan Queen soon. So, I'm going to publish them separately that's going to be called "Collections II" or "The Captain and the Swan II" (probably this one) as I continue to finish Celtic Jewel and Excalibur. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you guys enjoy.

Celtic Jewel and Excalibur

Part III

Emma could feel every muscle in Excalibur's body move as she leaned forward in the English saddle and held the reins with her hands. Luckily enough, they were split reins and she was able to rest them on the horse's shoulder as he trudged through the sand with force and ferocity. She admired how easily he glided along the shoreline and felt more confident for every second she was connected to the powerful animal who listened to her command. She looked behind her and saw Killian was right on her tail. She threw him a playful smirk before turning around and clicking her tongue.

Behind Emma, Killian never took his eyes off her. He admired how agile her and Excalibur seemed to be and watched as the horse responded with great ease to the directions Emma was giving. When she turned back and looked at him through intriguing green eyes, he took a magical sketching of her face (isn't it called a picture?); how the wind blew back and danced in her long blond hair, how her green eyes sparkled and her lips teased his own, and he suddenly found himself wanting to kiss her her lips until they were sore. She didn't give him time to shoot a look back at her, but he watched and admired her from behind. He kept Celtic Jewel at her pace, even though he could feel the animal wanting to break his lead.

"Catch me if you can," Emma yelled from in front and turned her head to steal another look. The wind was whipping at her face, a grin was stretched across her features, and Excalibur was pushing through the beach sand with force and speed ferocious as lightning. Although she didn't speed him up, she could feel he still had a great amount of power and wouldn't object to reaching his full potential. She decided, for now, to keep him at this pace. She was having too much fun teasing Killian and being in the lead, fun she hadn't had in such a long time, and fun she wouldn't forget years after today.

"You dare question the abilities of a pirate, Swan?" Killian retorted from behind, returning her teasing grin with a confident smirk. He watched the sand from Excalibur's hooves fly past him, which gave him the initiative to speed Celtic Jewel up. Of course, it was a challenge keeping her from thrusting herself into the bridle and galloping completely open, but he managed to keep her at a comfortable speed. After several yards, Killian was almost neck and neck with Emma. He now used this opportunity to challenge her with his own smirk, complimented by his arched eyebrow.

"Particularly this pirate," he added, cocking his head to the side as he did his best with one hand to try to keep Celtic Jewel from completely passing them. Emma shot him a look, a soft one, which took him completely off guard. He turned his head to look ahead for a moment, then turned his head back to glance at Emma when he heard her clicking her tongue.

"You're more than just a pirate," she yelled out, meeting his eyes with a smile. She allowed the moment to linger between the two of them before she turned her head back, kicked her heels and clicked her tongue. "But that's not going to stop me from winning," she added as she looked back when Excalibur was speeding up to show him a confident smirk.

Killian was so surprised by her words, he didn't have a reply. What he managed was to merely stare at her through surprised eyes, before his blue hues softened, and he let a smile claim his own features. At that moment, nor Celtic Jewel or Excalibur was racing as much as his heart was.. and it wasn't just adrenaline pumping through his veins. He saw Emma Swan, _his_ Emma Swan open herself up to _him_ in a way no one ever had during his entire pursuit of her, even if for a brief moment, before she returned to her competitive state. During the entire time he was trying to win his heart, he was doing everything he could to show her that he had changed, that he wasn't just "a pirate with a drinking problem".. that he could be more, that he was more.. and she believes it.

He didn't allow his horse to fall too much behind Excalibur and Emma, but he didn't have the first desire to speed her up. Knowing all too well Celtic Jewel was more than capable of reaching the rocks, he decided to let his love have her fun, because him losing a horse race was more than a small price he was willing to pay for the fun and happiness his Swan was having.

Just minutes later, Emma and Excalibur passed the rocks with Killian just inches behind them. Emma and Killian both pulled back on the reins of their horses, while saying "woah," until they came to a complete stop. Emma dismounted Excalibur first, her face still flushed from the wind, a smile spread across her face, while she rested her hands on her knees and caught her breath. She watched Killian dismount his horse with a defeated smirk on his face, and she realized she had won. She started to laugh as she stumbled across the sand and walked up to him.

He looked down at her with that smirk of his spread from cheek to cheek and rose his eyebrow at her.

"I do believe I just won a horse race," she said, a laugh still dripping from her words. "Against the fearsome Captain Hook," she added with a playful voice as she poked at his chest and planted her hand on her hip.

Killian kept his eyebrow raised and his defeated smirk turned into an "oh really?" grin at her words. He didn't think twice when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close to him, and peer down at her through softly narrowed eyes. Their lips were just centimeters apart and Emma could feel his breath against her skin. Her heartbeat started to race, something in her stomach started to swirl, and before she even knew it, she felt like she was back at home...because she was at home. The feeling of how comfortable he made her while obviously teasing her at the same time, inwardly shocked her, but she welcomed the feelings because they were new, exciting, dangerous, and they made her smile. She was so tired of always being cautious, always keeping a distance between her and others. It wasn't until Killian actually showed her stubborn mind where she truly belonged, why she wanted to run away to New York and used Henry as an excuse to do so, did she open herself up to the possibility of him. He peered down at her with the same softly narrowed eyes but his mouth twisted into something that was half a smirk and half a smile, Emma didn't know which, but his heated look filled her with anticipation.

Killian knew that he had watched his Swan smile, have fun, and laugh rather if it was for several minutes during a horse race, or just a couple of seconds in his arms, and it pleased him to know she felt happy, even if it was in the moment. He loved the way her beautiful green eyes and face lit up and her playful personality surfaced. He believed it to be a rare sight, and decided to savor and be grateful for the moments.

"Since you have, indeed, won your race," he said, smoothly, "What shall be your winnings?" His voice was husky and deep, and his gorgeous blue eyes stared through her soul as he looked at her, knowing full well the affect he was having on her.

Emma smiled at him before she lifted herself by her toes and pressed her lips to his. Emotions that were calm and destructive as the ocean waves passed between them as she slipped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair. They both stood still against the winds of the ocean waves crashing against the shoreline, Killian was holding Emma, she was holding him, and both were locked against each other. Using his good hand, Killian removed his hand up from her waist and placed it on the side of her face. For a moment, their kiss deepened when Killian parted his lips for Emma and she was eager to taste him. The kiss felt as real and as passionate as it did the night Emma kissed him at Granny's and neither was willing to break apart... because they both wanted to preserve the moment, cling to the emotions, and never let go. Although the kiss never became heated, it remained soft and gentle, there was enough heat passing between them to set their lips on fire.

After a minute or so, Emma was the first to pull apart and catch her breath. She rested her forehead against his, as he rested against her, and let herself gasp for air. Although her eyes were closed, she didn't have to look at him to know his lips was curled into a semi smile... because her lips were too.

"I'm assuming you're satisfied with your winnings, then?" Killian murmured as he slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her.

Emma looked at him, her eyes and lips simpered as she chuckled lowly and nodded.

"Yes. I am," she happily replied. It didn't take long for her head to tilt, a slight hint of amusement and mockery in her eyes as she said, with a very satisfied smirk, "but you're the rotten egg."

Killian had no idea what in the hell she was talking about and the look on her face told her so. Not only was his eyebrow raised but his face was twisted into confusion. Emma couldn't help but to purse her lips and just stare at him.

"What is this 'rotten egg' that you speak of?" He asked, staring at her with his head slightly tilted. "I take it from your tone that its bad?" He asked.

Emma couldn't help but to blink her eyes and do her best to keep from laughing by biting on her lips. After a moment she took a deep breath.

"Its an expression.. an incredibly old and childish expression but.. the rotten egg is the person who comes last in a race," she said, giving him a double raised eyebrow Emma look.

'But why call it a rotten egg?" Killian asked causing Emma to chuckle.

"Well.. No one wants to be the rotten egg, right? Its an expression used by kids to get other kids to join in on something," she explained as they both retrieved their horses.

"What does 'being the rotten egg' entail?" He asked curiously as he ran his hand over Celtic Jewel's neck and gave her a pat of appreciation.

She thought about this for a moment as she grabbed onto Excalibur's reins. He greeted her with a blow of his noise and she reached up and lightly scratched his muzzle, and he lightly nipped at her fingertips with his lips, causing the corners of her mouth to twitch. She hadn't thought that far.

Killian glanced at her and saw that she was starting to become deep in thought. He allowed her however long she needed to think of his 'punishment'. He was amused by the thought of being 'punished'. As she became trapped in thought, Killian looked up and observed the sky. Although the heat of the sun was blocked by most of the clouds, he saw an opening in the sky where the sun would soon be peering through. Once the sun finds that opening, it'll be directly above them.

"I'll think on it," she finally replied, giving him a look. He nodded.

"While you're thinking on it, love, I do suggest we try to find a bit of shade. The sun isn't going to be this kind to us for much longer," he said. Emma nodded, pulled the reins over Excalibur's head, and mounted. Killian did the same with Celtic Jewel.

"Where do you suggest?" She asked, looking up to observe the sky herself before looking at Killian whose facial expression suggested he already knew. She inwardly smiled.

"Follow me, my love," he said with a grin, then clicked his tongue and tapped his horse with his heels, urging his horse into a trot, then into a canter. Emma did the same.

Killian was right. They hadn't been cantering for longer than five minutes and the sun was parting through the clouds. As the sun emerged from behind the clouds, orange rays of light struck bluish gray tides causing the water to radiate a glittering sparkle along the surface of the crashing waves. As the sun slowly slipped out from behind the clouds, the larger the sparkling light on the ocean grew. She could also tell by the suns position the time was nearly reaching noon and also knew the heat would be upon them very soon. Luckily Killian was already a step ahead and a small amount of admiration passed through her. How did he know? Her mind started to wonder and she knew it was because he was once a pirate who traveled the sea. Her admiration faded and suddenly she felt a pain in her chest. Her mind then started to wander deeper into thought about her Killian and bits of guilt and blame started to surface in her conscious, forcing the fun and excitement she was having out of her.

She couldn't stop her mind from wondering.. Does he miss the sea? Does he miss being feared and having the ability to make someone tremble upon hearing his name? Does he regret trading the Jolly Roger? Emma went through many memories and flashbacks of him trying everything he could to prove to her he was different. Over and over again he never failed to be there when she needed someone the most or if she just needed a laugh. She was going to flee back to New York after she defeated Zelena, confessed this to him time and time again, always brought it up, always made sure to slap him in the face with it when he got too close, and him always having to bare the pain of never having the Jolly Roger.. because of her.

"Not much farther," Killian yelled, pulling her out of her state. She looked up to find that she had fallen way behind and she quickly gave Excalibur a couple of kicks to get them caught up before he noticed she had fallen back. Although he interrupted her thoughts, he couldn't stop the flow of sadness and pain that was claiming her. She remained silent during their ride while gripping the leather reins until her knuckles turned white.

End.

A/N: Short chapter, I know. The next one will be longer, I promise.

If Neal was teenager, say, 16, who would be his girlfriend?

If Henry was older, say, 26, who would be his girlfriend/wife?

I'm so ready for season 4. WHY CAN'T IT BE FALL ALRADY?!

Stay tuned, chapter 4 coming up soon. As a reminder, keep an eye out for my second collection of fics, while I work on this one.


	8. Celtic Jewel and Excalibur pt 4

A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been having a few issues lately, some that involves the lack of sleep. Anyway, as promised, here is chapter 4. I wrote most of his sleep deprived and jacked up on coffee. Some of it may make sense, some may not, hell if I know - I don't have a beta. I do, however, hope you enjoy.

Celtic Jewel and Excalibur

Part IV

"I didn't know this was over here," Emma said as she halted Excalibur by Celtic Jewel. Before her was a sandbar that led to an island off the coast of the ocean. The sound of white waves gently crashing against the tanned sandbar echoed around her as seagulls excitedly screeched above. She watched one of the birds stray away from the flock's circle and land on the leaf of one of the palm trees. In the middle of the palm trees was a wooden hun with a dome-shaped roof. Behind the dome was the background of the ocean that became a darker blue in color the farther it stretched. Her eyes widened as they scanned the scenery and the image took her breath away. The more she observed the hut, the more she realized there was a reason Killian brought her here. She turned her head and her intrigued hazel eyes stared into his calm crystal blue hues with astonishment.

"You built this?" She asked, her voice in an almost whisper.

"Aye," he replied softly, his eyes lingering on hers before breaking the gaze and looking away. "It was during my first stay here in Storybrook when I was conspiring with Cora and Regina. I made it to be alone from time to time," he added.

"And it came back in the second curse?" She asked, looking at him.

"Apparently," he said, softening his eyes. "This is the first attempt I've made to search for it," he added.

Emma turned her head to once again look at the hut, admiring the craftmanship. She glanced back at Killian and became caught in the site of him. His face was soft yet his eyes were concentrated and Emma knew he was deep in thought. Her heart started to beat and she suddenly found herself to be scared. What was he thinking? Was he remembering an old memory from his days on the sea? Tasting a stale ale during his stay at a tavern? Missing the Jolly Roger? Her chest constricted and suddenly her heart was aching. She couldn't do anything but stare at him as he became lost in the world he knew so well.. A world he gave up.. _for her_.

How could her stupid pirate do that for her? Why in the seven hells would he give up his _ship_, his _life_, his _home _just for her? How could he always remain by her side during the most challenging of times? Suddenly her mind was switching back to the times she made a remark about his rum, his hook, his lifestyle and she wanted to punch herself. Time and time again he did his very best to prove to her and everyone else that he had changed and, even after being slapped in the face with the truth, she denied. Why couldn't she accept the fact that he had changed from being a fearsome pirate to a hero? Because he was her hero.. and that scared her. Now as Emma recalls the last year of her time in Storybrook, going over everything she's been through, she realizes each time her Killian was there.

"..Love?"

Why did it have to be now? Why do all these feelings have to suddenly surface when she's been trying to avoid them all along? He use to be Captain Hook. She remembers the past him from their adventure in the past. He was so well adjusted. He sat in the back of the Tavern, enjoying and using every resource he could. Bar wenches would on either side of him and he would charm them with his innuendo and flirtations. She remembers how well he knew the Jolly Roger and how confident he was in her abilities, how he captained her to Neverland. She remembers that the man beside her is someone who was born and bred on the sea. Just noticing how he paid attention to the position of the sun, the waves, watching as he navigated his way expertly through the beach. All he knew was the sea and traded practically his life, for her. Why would he do that?

"Love?" The sound of the voice pulled her out of her trance. She realized she had never stopped staring at him. His blue eyes were full of concern. She reached up to touch her face and felt something wet on her cheek. When had she started crying?

"Emma," his voice was fierce. "whats wrong, darling?" He asked, his voice becoming softer and more concerned.

Emma blinked away tears and nodded.

"Nothing," she replied,

"Emma, love, that's not nothing," he said. He looked at her expectantly but she just shook her head.

"You found the shade, lets go," she quickly said and kicked Excalibur into a trot.

"You're not fooling me, love. Don't forget, you're somewhat of an open book to me," Killian said to her as he unfastened a saddlebag on Celtic Jewel. Emma was doing the same with Excalibur. She sighed. Why did she have to wear every single one of her emotions when she was around him? Why was she such an open book to him? It would be so much easier for her to shut him out... but she can't.. and she knows it.

"When did you decide to become a pirate?" Emma asked as she pulled the bag off Excalibur. She gave him a pat of appreciation on his neck. He turned his head, blew at her, and turned his head back. He made her softly chuckle.

"What makes you ask?" He questioned as he pulled the saddle off Celtic Jewel and laid it under a leaf that casted shade.

"Its your "punishment" for being the rotten egg," she replied. _And mine. _She thought. She pulled the saddle off of Excalibur and used a horse brush she found in one of the saddle bags to brush him down. "You have to answer my questions."

"Ah, I see," Killian replied with amusement in his voice. "Is that really my punishment or is it your excuse to avoid opening yourself up?" He gave Emma a "you should know better" look. She caught his look and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," she said as she continued to brush Excalibur. She put up a great front but she knew he could see behind it. How do you ask "So, do you regret trading the Jolly Roger for me?" "Why in the hell would you in the first place?" Emma didn't want to know the answer, that much she knew. She didn't want to make herself vulnerable to his answers.

"You didn't answer mine," He shot back with a grin. He placed Celtic Jewel's saddle under a bit of shade and proceeded to remove the bit from her mouth.

"I asked you first," Emma said, narrowing her eyes at him. She finished brushing the dirt and sweat off of Excalibur and removed his bit as well. She left the halter on and attached an incredibly long lead rope to the halter's buckle. She then walked over to a palm tree and tied it around the trunk. She heard Killian sigh.

"The day I realized there was more honor in being a pirate than there was a bloody slave to an inhonorable king," he replied. "The day my brother and I left Neverland.. and he died," he added. Emma noticed how dark his tone was becoming.

Killian did the same as Emma; he attached a long lead rope to Celtic Jewel's halter and tied it to the branch of a palm tree. That allowed both horses enough length to move around but not wander off. Emma took a sip of water from the canteen that was draped around her shoulder and sat on a large rock beside the hut, underneath a large palm tree leaf that provided her with a bit of shade. Her chest muscles constricted at his answer and she looked into the horizon, admiring how the water sparkled underneath the sun.

"Because of Neverland's water," Emma murmured. She took a deep breath, examined the ocean, and wondered how the waves could flow so endlessly and so smoothly. Emma realized how much she didn't know about Killian. As she thought, he came and sat down beside her. She turned to look at him.

"What's the bes thing about being a pirate? Where's the joy?" She asked. Killian chuckled and looked at her with his eyebrow raised. He released a small sigh and sat back against a palm tree trunk.

"Despite popular belief, the best thing about being a pirate wasn't the stealing and the thievery. Bloody hell, it wasn't even about the rum. It was about the principle. Being able to do what you wanted, when you wanted. There's honor in knowing what you what... and getting it," he said, he turned to look at her and grinned, hoping she'd catch on. "There's also the adventure," he added, looking away.

"Do you miss it?" The instant the words escaped her throat, the instant she wanted to retract inside her shell. She wanted to throw up every wall known to man kind, close her ears, and never hear his answer, but she didn't.

"Miss what?" He asked.

"The... Lifestyle. Being a pirate. Sailing the seas and always having an adventure," Emma murmured as she stared at her feet. She flinched when Killian sat up and turned his entire body towards her. She gathered enough courage to lift her head to look at him in the eye. The way his eyes were guarded told her what she wanted to know but the softness in his eyes took her by surprise.

"I miss the sea, love. I miss the ocean's breeze and the way the waves rocked my ship. I miss finding and exploring beaches and ports.." he said, looking at her. "But I don't miss Captain Hook." He looked away. "I changed, Emma. When Regina broke the first curse and you were sent back to New York... I didn't return to the Enchanted Forest as the man that had left. I became soft, as Smee once said." Killian paused to chuckle. "Remember when I told you "no matter how much you may want to, you can't go back to your old life?' I told you that for a reason, love," he said, turning to look at her. "If there's one thing I've learned from you heroes, once you go good its hard to go back to bad," he said, smirking.

"You're a hero too, you know," Emma replied, not meeting his eye. Killian chuckled low and rose his eyebrow at her.

"And whose hero might that be?" He asked, chuckling

The wind whipped her hair as she turned and smiled him. "Mine."


End file.
